


You know You Can't Deny

by byakuzee



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Mukuro is a superb matchmaker, Multi, TYL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro believes that he can hook up people if he wanted and Chrome suggests a bet. In the end, everyone was kind of satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial and Dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> These are two fics fused into one so it can feel a bit disconnected.

It was a normal day in the Vongola mansion. Tsuna was quietly filling out the growing stack of paperworks on his desk. He sighed thinking how peaceful these times were, and hoped that it'd always be that way.

And then Mukuro entered.

_I'm cursed…_

Mukuro looked around for a bit, feigning interest in an office he saw many times before. It was when Tsuna decided to ask him about what he was doing here that he spoke, "Your Storm Guardian has feelings for you."

A lot went through Tsuna's mind that moment, but the only response he managed to utter was, "Huh?"

"You know, an infatuation, affections," the other said dismissively, only to look at him and smirk, _"love_."

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, still not finding a suitable thing to say.

Comfortably taking a seat in front of him, Mukuro continued, "I have a lot of information to prove my point if you're too doubtful about it. Though I can't fathom the reason why you didn't know about it sonner, it's fairly obvious."

"Mukuro," Tsuna finally said, "are you drunk?"

"How does Gokudera deal with people, proximity wise?" Mukuro asked, totally ignoring his previous question.

"He…" Tsuna then remembered the many moments where his friend got irritated every time people were physically close to him. "He likes his personal space. There's nothing odd about it."

Mukuro let out his trademark chuckle at that. "But what about you?"

"Uh, the same way?" He frowned, confused as to what did the other mean by all of this.

"Are you sure about that? He does keep a  _close_  eye on you after all." And with that, Mukuro gave him a knowing look and left the office, leaving him utterly confused with no chance to reply.

_Yeah, he must've been drunk…_

* * *

_Did Gokudera always stand right next to me when giving reports?_

"Sign here, Tenth." Gokudera instructed, seeing that Tsuna wasn't doing anything but to stare blankly at the paper that was innocently lying in front of him.

"Huh? What? Where?" Tsuna asked, finally snapping up from his thoughts.

Gokudera then casually leaned in and took Tsuna's hand that was holding the pen and set it on the paper. "Here, Tenth," he said, smiling.

"Uh, there, I didn't see… thank you?" _Why in the world can't I form a proper sentence now?_

"Are you okay, Tenth?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tsuna replied, slightly confused as to why Gokudera looked concerned.  _Did I space out too much?_

* * *

It was when Gokudera finally left that he took a moment to think about what exactly had happened.

_He does keep a_ close _eye on you after all…_

It couldn't be that Mukuro was right, could it?

But then again, Gokudera always kept holding him every time he prevented him from falling. He always cupped his face and asked if he was alright if he ever thought that Tsuna was hurt.

There was even one time when Gokudera performed a CPR on him when he thought that he had drowned. Tsuna really didn't need one at the time, he was conscious and breathing right by the time Gokudera arrived.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Gokudera wasn't adamant into personal space when he was with him.

_Could it be…_

"Gokudera is being Gokudera, I'm just over thinking this," Tsuna exclaimed to himself loudly.

Satisfied that he figured things out, he continued his work, oblivious to his still flushed face.

* * *

The next day, Mukuro came to his office again. "From the glare that you're sending to me, I presume that I was right."

"You made me think of absurd things," Tsuna snorted, he was still blaming Mukuro about the weird thoughts he had these days.

The Mist Guardian sighed with an obvious disappointment and muttered, "Why did I ever think that this would be easy?" He then brought up a large picture of a younger, scowling Gokudera, and pointing towards it, he spoke, "this, Vongola, is my second evidence."

"Why do you even have that?" Tsuna asked confusedly.

Mukuro ignored him again. "You see this mad face? This face that speaks millions of murderous thoughts? It's because Gokudera is being utterly jealous."

"Muku-"

"Let me finish, Vongola," Mukuro ordered, and seeing that Tsuna did what he was told, he continued, "this picture was taken four years ago in some Mafia party the family held. He's always like this whenever an aspiring suitor of yours talks to you. You obviously don't notice because you're socializing with other families, but we do. It's very amusing really."

"But th-"

"Later!" And then, Mukuro vanished.

_Why can't he just use the door like a normal person?_  Tsuna wondered.

* * *

_Okay, Mukuro can't be right. Gokudera can't be jealous now._

But much to his confusion, Gokudera was scowling in a way he didn't see before. At first he thought nothing about it; maybe he got annoyed by someone in the ball. But he noticed that whenever he wasn't talking to anybody, Gokudera had a neutral expression on his face, but the moment he talked to his (hopeful suitors) guests, the scowl returned.

_I mean come on, I'm talking to a married woman! No need to get jealous._

If anyone was going to be jealous, it should be him; the lady that was talking to Gokudera was definitely not married.

Wait,  _what?_

Where on earth did that come from?

He looked at them again and his eyes narrowed.

Tsuna looked at his drink and slapped himself.

_I really should ban Mukuro from entering my office._

* * *

Tsuna hummed as he closed the fridge's door and turned around to get out of the kitchen, only for Mukuro to appear in front of him. Startled, he threw the glass of water he was holding at him, but Mukuro managed to dodge it ( _sadly_ ).

"You'll be the death of me I swear," he mumbled, glaring at Mukuro who looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Good morning to you too, Vongola." The object of his current hatred cheered. "I have another evidence for you."

"I'm out of here," Tsuna immediately shot back.  _My feelings are confused enough thank you very much!_

But he stopped when he heard the other saying, "Do you remember years ago when Gokudera asked you to call him by his given name, and then after a while he asked you to return to calling him by his last name?"

_Why do you know all of this?_  "Yes."

"I know the reason why he changed his mind," Mukuro offered.

And although Tsuna knew that he was going to regret this, he also wanted to know the reason.

He was glad when Gokudera asked to call him by his his first name (the next step was getting Gokudera to call him by his first name). Though after a while, he asked him to return calling him by Gokudera. He was sad about it but he respected his friend's wish. "What is it?"

A reading glasses and a notebook appeared suddenly into Mukuro's hold. "According to his journal-"

"You took his journal?"

"I'm trying to reveal a secret here, so kindly shut up." The illusionist sent him an unimpressed look. "Now where was I? Oh! The reason he asked you that is because of the way you say his name."

"What?" Tsuna was expecting a lot of reasons, but this wasn't one of them.

"It says here-"

"You're not going to read anything more. Just return it to his room, please," Tsuna interrupted him; it wasn't right to read something Gokudera wrote to keep to himself. Though he knew Mukuro wouldn't listen to him and would just continue reading anyway.

But surprisingly, he complied. "As you wish."

Mukuro watched as Tsuna perked up and went to his business amusedly, reading Gokudera's journal entry again with a wide smirk.

_[I decided to ask the Tenth to stop calling me by my first name, mainly because I can no longer handle it._

_The way he says my name is just…_ _**wonderful** _ _. So wonderful that if I heard him say it one more time I would probably say something stupid._

_I wonder how different my name is going sound when he gets older._

_._

_._

_Why am I even writing this?]_

* * *

He kept thinking about it as he was walking throughout the mansion's hallways.

_Is the way I say "Hayato" really that weird?_

"Hayato," he started saying the name in every way possible. But no matter how much he repeated it, Tsuna felt that he wasn't misspelling it.

_Maybe my voice is just weird._

It was then that he noticed that the owner of the name was standing in front of him with a shocked expression on his face.

_Well, this is awkward…_

Before Tsuna managed to say anything, Gokudera just bolted away, beet red faced.

_Yeah, it's definitely my voice._  Tsuna sighed sadly.

* * *

In the next few days, Tsuna noticed that Gokudera was avoiding him. Every time he wanted to start a conversation with him, the other would just excuse himself and leave immediately.

_But why?_

"Quit sulking, Vongola," a voice coming from behind said.

Tsuna sent him his deadliest of glares (which really wasn't that threatening). "All of this is your fault!"

"What's my fault?" Mukuro asked innocently.

Tsuna wasn't buying it. "You know well what you did. Now Gokudera can't even look at me in the face!"

"Did your feelings grow as well? I certainly didn't expect that." But the amused expression of Mukuro's face told otherwise.

Tsuna just sent him one last non-threatening glare before he left, not wanting to listen to anything the other wanted to say.

_Just as planned,_  Mukuro mused,  _where's the evil music when you need it?_

* * *

Was it normal to stare at his best friend and admire everything about him for God knows how long?

_Gokudera has very pretty eyes…_

_***slap!*** _

He would not think of his friend that way. He would not!

_I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks…_

_***stab!*** _

"Why are you stabbing yourself with your pen, Tenth?!"

Yeah, that was probably a bad idea.

_Gokudera is so caring._

**_*sob*_ **

Damn you, Mukuro! Damn you to hell!

* * *

The Tenth was acting very weirdly these days. He never froze in his place when he got close to him before. But now he turned into stone and never even blinked from how stiff he was.

Did he figure him out? Now after all of these years?

_No, it couldn't be._

But what about the way he narrowed his eyes at that ball the Vongola held recently. Was his jealousy really was that obvious? (Although he had a very valid reason to be; married or not, that woman was after that Tenth).

What about ( _dear God…_ ) the way he was saying his name? Was that a test?

If he stayed there one second longer he would've spill all of his feelings. It wasn't fair you know? Listening to the Tenth saying his name so sensually. He had no other choice but to avoid him days after the incident - which was very hard, Gokudera could assure.

And now the Tenth kept staring at him in a way that made his heart beat dangerously fast.

But he could do this! He kept his feelings in check for ten years after all. Keeping his feelings at the mature age of twenty four should be easy right?

Right?

_Hayato…_

Damn it!

* * *

"Chrome dear, I think you owe me twenty euros," Mukuro exclaimed smugly.

"You took a long time though," Chrome noted, bringing out the twenty euros her fellow Mist Guardian had asked for.

Mukuro was still high on victory as he took the money. "Tsk, tsk, Chrome. You have to give these sort of things some time."

"How long will it take for both of them to crack?" she asked

"Two weeks tops."  _It's going to be absolutely hilarious to see them dance around each other in the mean time._

After a few minutes of walking together silently, Chrome spoke, "I have another couple in mind."

Mukuro was intrigued. "Really now? Do tell."

"It's Dino Cavallone and Hibari Kyoya."

Thinking of the possibilities, Mukuro had a sharp smirk on his face.

"Kufufufu, challenge accepted."

 


	2. Blimps and Bruises.

Rokudo Mukuro was a cunning man, he would do his all to make his plans work.

And if he said that he will hook up one Hibari Kyoya with one Dino Cavallone, he will hook up one Hibari Kyoya with one Dino Cavallone.

It was destined, in the stars really.

So, overly confident with himself and suicidal, he casually strolled into Hibari's office and casually said, "You're utterly smitten with the Cavallone boss and you should accept that fact already."

Hibari casually tried to murder him.

* * *

_"Look, we're both adults and harbingers of death. I think that we should be able to discuss this matter more calmly."_  Mukuro shrugged.

Hibari only brought out his tonfas and hissed with cold, murderous intent, "Show yourself."

Mukuro merely chuckled.  _"And risk getting skinned alive? You should really fix your office's security system, so many loopholes."_  He pulled some serious effort to plant that bug into the bird's office, he wouldn't reveal where he was at (which was a vent, yeah...) so easily.  _"So where was I? Ah yes, you like Dino Cavallone."_

"I will kill you, I will sell your hair to rats," Hibari vowed earnestly.

_"You want him to use that whip in things that have no relation to fighting whatsoever."_

"I will feed your guts to satanic pigeons."

_"Things that have many relations in the bedroom."_

"I will burn your eyes."

_"You want proof of my conclusion?"_  Mukuro suddenly asked, momentarily stopping the teasing.

"The proof of you dead?" Hibari asked in return.

_"The first thing many observers would notice is the fact that you grin madly and immediately start fighting the Cavallone whenever he comes here, most of them would think that you hate him so much that you can't stop yourself from bashing his face every fifteen seconds, but I call this the **"Welcome home, honey"**  kind of face bashing. And before you threat me with yet another promise of sick gore, you have some serious issues by the way, I have a way to prove that."_

"And what is it?" Hibari decided to ask, mockingly.

_"The Cavallone will arrive here soon, if you managed to hold yourself from breaking his bones all day, I'll drop this matter without question. I'll even let you beat me up."_

At that, the smirk Hibari had was terrifying.

* * *

There Dino was, laughing and talking with everyone without a care in the world.

And there Dino's body was.

_His unmarked, unbeaten perfect body._

Hibari's hands twitched, his mind was utterly uncomfortable.

_Just a small bruise on him, anything._ But steeled himself; he didn't want to give the satisfaction of winning to the knowingly smirking Mukuro.

So, he got up and went out of the Vongola mansion's main dinning room, if he just avoided the Cavallone all day, he would win.

But apparently, Lady Luck was off duty today. "Hey, Kyoya! Wait up!" Dino cheerfully called out after him.

"What do you want?" he coldly asked, trying his hardest not to give in his mind's demands and beat the life out of the grinning fool in front of him.

"I just noticed that you didn't say 'Hi' today, you didn't even eat your dinner," Dino noted the last bit with slight concern, "You're okay?"

_Oh for the love of God, how can one man be so mind-numbingly irritating?_

Suddenly, a brilliant idea had occurred to him. "Stand still," he commanded, the other complied although looking throughly confused.

And then, Hibari found himself ravishing Dino's neck like a starved Vampire.

* * *

Finally taking a step back, Hibari looked at the bruise on the Cavallone's neck with pride.

_I didn't even need to beat him up._

He would've continued praising himself for thinking outside of the box if he hadn't made the mistake of looking at the face above the said bruised neck.

Because there Dino Cavallone was, confused, flushed, panting and looking as though he really enjoyed what just happened.

_Wait..._

Eyes widening in realization, Hibari wordlessly walked away, not giving Dino the chance to speak.

* * *

Little did he know, Mukuro saw everything, and his mind immediately geared up for the next idea.

_Time to visit a certain Vongola boss._

* * *

Mukuro slammed the doors of Tsuna's office open, startling him into tripping when he was about to hand some reports to Gokudera. Luckily though, Gokudera managed to catch him before his face met the harsh, marble floor.

They looked as if they were dancing in that position really.

"Don't mind me, do continue your romantic moment, please," Mukuro called out to them, looking throughly amused, and making them quickly stand up properly with their faces flushing beet red.

"What do you want, bastard?" Gokudera asked with a scowl, it was something to be expected whenever he spoke to him.

Mukuro sent him a bored look before he started, "I don't want that mission in Venice. Don't bother yourself asking why, I won't answer. I have someone in mind who will do it instead of me though, I'm sure that he will do it perfectly."

Tsuna knew that moment that something will go horribly wrong with this, and asked carefully, "Who?"

"Why your Cloud Guardian of course," Mukuro answered gleefully.

* * *

"He's up to something," Tsuna noted when Mukuro left, frowning in confusion at the illusionist's antics.

"I'll look through it," Gokudera replied, he was sure that the bastard was up to something horrible, and he'd be damned if he didn't stop him.

Tsuna smiled gratefully and was about to thank him when he accidentally saw something out of the window that made him absentmindedly say, "Well screw me hard against my desk if what I'm seeing was right," in shock.

At that, Gokudera, who was behind him, almost died.

* * *

"What you are seeing is right, Tenth," Gokudera confirmed, looking out of the window when he finally calmed himself enough to speak.

He denied feeling a little disappointed when Tsuna kept gaping in shock at what he saw, he didn't know what he was hoping for really.

Actually, that was a lie, he damn well knew what he wanted.

But that's besides the point because there was a situation at hand.

Why the hell is there a huge blimp with  **"Hibari Kyoya, you really, really, _really_  like Dino's whip"** written in bold letters on it, flying above the Vongola property?


	3. Serenades and Slaughter.

Hibari was absolutely livid.

First, there was the fact that images from last night's incident haunted him in ways he was horrified that his mind thought of. Ways that made him almost think that he actually wanted to continue, wanted to do  _more_.

He was sure that he would kill the first person who dares to talk to him on the spot. Though luckily, all workers in the mansion took a day off for some reason, as if they felt that there would be a massacre if they stayed.

There was also the fact that he was seeing a huge blimp broadcasting absurd rumors about his person.

Kill. Kill.  _Kill..._

* * *

Somewhere else in this vast world, Mukuro felt the murderous thoughts, but he soon shrugged and decided to give Hibari some books about anger management.

The guy had issues.

* * *

_"The Monte family is throwing a party on tomorrow's eve, inviting all of the families that made an attack on the Vongola and its allies a month ago. I just want you to warn them not to do it again."_

The promise of setting order and punishing those who went over it was the perfect thing he needed right now. And so, Hibari accepted the mission, deciding to spare Sawada Tsunayoshi's life along with that.

* * *

If someone from the Vongola asked about why did he start making absurd amounts of property damage five minutes after entering the Monte mansion, Hibari would answer that he gave them a chance.

He entered through the door calmly.

Brought out his tonfas calmly.

Said, "All of you formed an alliance behind the Vongola's back and made that attack in Sicily, for that you'll be bitten to death," calmly.

And then he started breaking skulls, calmly.

So, in his book, he really gave them a chance.

He was having a good time really, putting his frustrations for still remembering that accursed incident into every strike, and putting his anger about the absurd claims that blimp was spreading around into every burst of flame.

"Kyoya?"

Hibari froze, letting go of the person he was about to beat. His eyes narrowed when he saw that Dino Cavallone was here, whip brought out in defense. "What are you doing here?"

"Tsuna sent me," Dino answered, avoiding the attempted knife slash a Monte guard wanted to inflict on him. "And I have some score to settle with them anyway; they attacked us too."

Hibari just gave a small nod and continued his bone breaking fest, letting the Cavallone do whatever he wanted.

But from the corner of his eyes, he saw him fighting and, even though he saw him like this many times before, couldn't help himself from staring.

The Cavallone looked different when he fought seriously, abandoning all of his herbivorous facade and embracing a carnivorous one, making quick, sharp strikes with that whip of his.

_"You want him to use that whip in things that have no relation to fighting whatsoever."_

The whip's leather shined as it flew all over the ballroom, lines and lines of defeated opponents following its trail, Hibari found it so fascinating for some reason.

_"Hibari Kyoya, you really, really, really like Dino's whip."_

So what if he did? He finds the fact that such puny, leathery thing could be rather dangerous when used properly very interesting and that's all. He's Hibari Kyoya, weapons and tools to beat people up are his passion.

Liking the whip doesn't have anything to do with-

_"Things that have many relations in the bedroom."_

That!

Assuming that would be absurd, but Rokudo Mukuro was already hopeless in the aspects of sanity.

The whip suddenly went right beside his neck, the air it cut through causing him a shiver.

"Are you alright?" He saw Dino asking him in concern, and then Hibari realized that he was so absent minded that Dino had to interfere and beat the man who wanted to kill him from the back.

Finding himself enraged, Hibari started attacking, more vicious and murderous than before.

* * *

When the ballroom got filled with many people beaten up to a bloody pulp, Dino dragged Hibari away towards a back door far back in the mansion's kitchen. "There's a canal behind this door, my men called right now and told me that the police will be arriving here soon, they're waiting for us at the other side of the canal."

When they finally went through the door, the canal was right in front of them.

The thing is, it was much deeper than Dino thought and there was nothing they could use to get to the other side.

"Ciao!" a man in a gondola greeted, gesturing for them to hop in. And seeing that they didn't want to swim now when it was a kind of a chilly night, Dino and Hibari did as told and took their seats, pointing to where they wanted to go.

The man nodded in understanding and began paddling, though it was a bit-

"You're slow," Hibari noted. "Go faster."

Apparently, the guy didn't understand him; for he smiled and began singing.

_"Whip away my sorrows, whip away my frights~!"_

Hibari wished that he didn't know Italian, not knowing a word of it would've saved him from feeling incredibly pissed off.

_"Whip away my reasoning, whip the passion into my nights~!"_

Dino looked as though he didn't mind it much, he was even humming along.

_Why is there a song about whips?_

_Because whips can make you feel good_ , his mind reasoned. And before he argued, he remembered feeling a pleasant shiver when Dino's whip went besides his neck.

So, how can a whip be used in fields other than fighting?

The answers his mind came up with were too tempting to resist pondering on.

* * *

 _"I found out where Mukuro went to, Tenth."_  Gokudera said over the phone, sounding happy and a bit smug about finding the whereabouts of the illusionist in an impressive amount of time.

Tsuna sighed in relief. "That's good! Thank you Gokudera and sorry if I troubled you with this."

 _"It's my pleasure, Tenth."_  He didn't know if it was him but Gokudera's voice sounded a bit... low and  _breathy_  when he continued,  _"Anything for you."_

_Anything for you..._

It's ridiculous how these words made him flush in reaction to the many  _interesting_  mental images that his mind thought of.

"Tenth?"

Tsuna snapped from his thoughts when he realized that he was being silent for a while. "Sorry, I was thinking of something." And switching the subject, he asked, "Where is he?"

"He's in Venice, Tenth."

_Why did he ask for Hibari to take his place in that mission in Venice if he was planning to go there in the first place?_

Mukuro was planning something, something that involved Hibari.

And really, that's all he needed to stop him.

"We're going to Venice, Gokudera."


End file.
